<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green by LokiOfSassgaard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172168">Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard'>LokiOfSassgaard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki Annoys the Marvel Universe [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki (Comics), Norse Marvel, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30+ fanfic, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good thing Loki happens to like green.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki Annoys the Marvel Universe [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/24574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>30PlusFanfic Vernal Equinox Prompt Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hadn't intended for green to become "his colour."It just happened, in that awkward way where a person makes a passing remark about liking something, and every gift for the next twenty years has something to do with that one specific thing, and suddenly the house is full of ceramic geese.</p><p>One seemingly benign choice, made in a fit of passive-aggression told everyone who mattered that green was the colour of choice.His clothes, his armour, his sealing wax; even his sigil became green, like an inescapable creeping wave over everything. </p><p>It was fortunate he happened to like green.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile">AO3 Profile</a> | <a href="https://lokiofsassgaard.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org">Dreamwidth</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/lokiofsassgaard/">Twitter</a></p><hr/><p>I'd love to hear your thoughts and theories in the comments!</p><p>Don't forget, this is part of a series!  Make sure you subscribe to that as well so you don't miss the rest.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>